


Cotton

by yeaka



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Barry makes shopping better.





	Cotton

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Bee Movie or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

One of the best parts of summer is the shift in clothing—she can finally pack away the parkas and don cute sandals again. Her favourite boutique is full of new lines, and the skimpy little summer dresses are low enough on fabric to be in her price range. Except, sadly, for the fluorescent pink tube dress with the unicorn embroidered in. It’s, in her opinion at least, twenty more than it should be, and she also might be twenty years too old for it. But then, while Ken used to care that she kept up with trends, her current boyfriend always insists she follow her heart. And treat herself sometimes; she does work hard. After all, if he didn’t, he’d been in yellow and black every day, instead of today’s stylish black and yellow. 

With that extra boost of confidence Barry’s support always gives her, Vanessa plucks the dress off the rack and drapes it over her arm, adding it to the pile for the change room. The only other one she’s picked out is a gold romper with silver beading that looks just close enough to compliment Barry’s standard fare without looking too matchy-matchy. Dressing up together is always a bit like arranging a bouquet for her—she wants the results as gorgeous as possible. 

She turns to the next rack, wondering if she needs a few tank tops, when a telltale buzzing darts beneath the wave of her hair. It sways in the stirred wind, and she can feel Barry’s tiny hands clinging to her shoulder. She glances down to see him peering over it, and he thrusts out an accusatory finger to hiss, “That crazy lady tried to kill me!”

Indeed, on the other side of the little boutique, an angry old woman with a rolled-up flier in her hand is looking suspiciously around. Vanessa turns her back again and tries to act inconspicuous, effectively shielding Barry from view with her free hand. One of the few downsides of dating a bee is that her fellow humans are always trying to murder him. She tells him quietly, “I apologize on behalf of my species.”

He gives a good-natured laugh, even though she wasn’t entirely joking. Then he flies up over her and down into the racks, where he settles on one hanger to announce, “Ooh, this one’s nice.”

“You think?” Vanessa asks, pulling it out. It’s a white mini-dress with spaghetti straps, patterned in a colourful array of artistic flowers, somewhere right in the middle of obvious renditions and almost-photos.

“Yeah,” he answers, hovering down over one of the lilacs on it. “You’d look beautiful in it! And it’s not so realistic that I’ll get tricked by it in the middle of the night.”

Vanessa laughs and quickly tries to stifle it; she always remembers too late that most think she’s just talking to herself. And laughing with herself. But it’s worth it. Barry beams up at her like he really thinks she’s the most beautiful creature in the entire universe, no matter what she wears. 

She muses, “Well, I do like flowers.”

Barry adds, “They’re kind of our thing.”

And Vanessa smiles warmly, plucking the dress up to try.


End file.
